


Fumée dans les poumons

by frenchVerse (Verse)



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Otherkin, Post-Canon, scarifications sous-entendues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/frenchVerse
Summary: Ce n'est vraiment pas juste- de s'attendre à ce qu'il se contente de directement, redevenir le petit garçon qu'il était.





	Fumée dans les poumons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathing in smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015461) by [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse). 



Ce n'est vraiment pas _juste_ \- de s'attendre à ce qu'il se contente, de redevenir le petit garçon qu'il était.

Tout est familier- ce monde, ce corps. C'est familier, mais aussi pas tout à fait _chez-lui_ , comme étendre la main pour frôler un rêve. Takuya se sent si maladroit en tant qu'enfant; il trébuche sur ses jambes courant après le ballon, continue de mal calculer la longueur de ses membres. Maladroit, maladroit, maladroit.

 

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, de s'attendre à ce qu'il se réinstalle dans ce corps frêle, comme s'il n'avait pas été gigantesque et métallique autrefois.

Le feu- le feu est _bon_. Le feu est un foyer. Le feu est _une partie de lui._ Mais le feu, le feu le brûle. Les flammes refusent de danser autour de ses doigts, assombrissant plutôt ses poils puis sa peau. La sensation des braises est _juste_ , dans ses paumes - _ceci, c'est comme ça que les choses devraient être, ceci, c'est ce qu'il est_ \- mais il doit porter des gants, ensuite, parce qu'il est un _enfant enfant enfant_ , pas un guerrier pas un leader, et les adultes n'ont pas assez de respect et trop de questions pour lui.

 

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, de s'attendre à ce qu'il soit un  _fils_ et un  _garçon_  en permanence, comme s'il n'avait pas été quelque chose au-delà de ça, au-delà des boîtes, des attentes et de la culture.

 _Frère_ , Shinya l'appelle. Le Takuya d'avant le remarquait à peine. Celui d'aujourd'hui ne le remarque pas non plus, des fois. Mais à d'autres, ça le déroute. Le besoin de faire une distinction, qu'il y _ait_ une distinction tout court. Frère. _Faux. Incorrect_. Ça ne le blesse pas - pas comme cette démangeaison d'étirer des ailes qui ne sont pas là, pas comme cette envie de taper une queue qu'il n'a pas. Mais c'est _inexact_.

 

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, de s'attendre à ce qu'il porte un manteau d'os et de sang, comme s'il n'avait pas été  _flames_ , combustion pure et brute, sans forme, juste énergie et _liberté_.

Certains jours, il est humain, et ces jours-là il va bien. Mais certains jours, il ne l'est pas, et ces jours-ci, il a du mal à respirer parce qu'il _ne devrait pas avoir à le faire._

Il se coupe, une fois. Un honnête accident; il coupe des oignons, il ne fait pas attention, et ses petites mains sont _maladroites, maladroites, maladroites._

Il regarde le rouge couler le long de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que sa mère le panse.

Les armures ne saignent pas. Les données ne saignent pas. Les flammes, absolument, ne saignent pas.

C'est une chose assez fascinante, le sang. C'est rouge comme le feu, informe comme le feu, chaud comme le feu. Fascinant. Fascinant.

Takuya n'aime pas les douleurs inutiles. Il fait attention à ne pas se couper de nouveau. Trop souvent.

 

Takuya a été un humain et un guerrier et une bête et un héro, a été chair et données et mâle et agenré, et son esprit n'a pas encore reçu le mémo qu'il ne peut être qu'une de ces choses maintenant.

Et ça fait mal. Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal. Il tremblantes flammes, chaleur intangible, dans un monde qui veut désespérément qu'il reste immobile.

Le temps passe, et les trains vont et viennent. Takuya se demande, parfois, ce qu'il ferait si l'un d'entre eux lui proposait de le ramener dans le Digimonde. Il est heureux, ici; avec sa famille et ses amis. Mais oh, avoir la chance de goûter à nouveau aux étincelles sur sa langue ...

Le train s'arrête à la gare de Shibuya. Takuya en sort, portefeuille en main. Il va acheter des allumettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok alors j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'écrire en anglais, du coup dites-moi si ça sonne mal/y'a des traductions foireuses ok?  
> dites-moi si ça vous a plu!!


End file.
